


"Let me help."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Fireworks, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mystrade Monday, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining Greg Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: In the years to come Greg would quite honestly report there were fireworks when he first kissed his husband. Mycroft would smile and cheerfully agree.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147
Collections: Mystrade Holiday 2020





	"Let me help."

Greg wove through the crowds of people trying to pay attention to where he was going. It was difficult due to the war going on in his head. Half of his mind was screaming to him to go back home where it was warm and watch the damn fireworks on the telly, like he’d done the past ten years. The other half was cajoling him to continue on his journey. If he wanted things to change then he’d could start with ringing in the new year with other people, rather than alone drinking beer in his pants. The less enthusiastic side of his brain retorted either way he wouldn’t be with Mycroft Holmes, so he’d might as well be comfortable—at home.

“Enough,” he muttered to himself. Whether at home or on Lambeth Bridge he needed to find away to give himself a break from pining over Mycroft Holmes.

Greg knew he should have gotten to the bridge sooner, but it’d been hard to convince himself this was a good plan. Luckily he didn’t live far from Lambeth Bridge and if he absolutely hated it he could go home. Being only one person did make it easier to find a spot along the railing with a clear view of the London Eye. He knew if he could see the Eye, then he’d have a good view of the fireworks.

Young couples with children, couples in love, groups of friends, and folks in general surrounded him. He sipped from his flask he’d stowed in his duffle coat pocket, and made genial small talk with the people around him. Soon he felt better about his choice. The interactions invigorated him, and as midnight grew near an excitement in the crowd began to infect him.

“I can’t see, Mummy!” A little voice wailed behind him. “I wanna sit on your shoulders.”

“Sweetie, I can’t lift you up that high.” 

Greg turned around to see the boy’s mother had picked him up, and perched him on her hip.. “Let me help,” he offered.

The child’s mother looked grateful. “Would you mind?”

“May I?” He asked the child respectfully. The little boy nodded, and Greg lifted him high to settle him on the shoulders of his mother.

“Thank you,” she replied. “What do you say Nicky?”

“Thank you,” was the solemn response.

“You’re welcome young man.” Greg smiled.

“Oh! It started,” Nicky squealed.

Greg turned to see the sky light up and heard the crack of the fireworks echo off the buildings and down the river. The crowd around him cheered and pressed closer around him. The couples around him kissed and hugged.

Suddenly, he felt very, very alone. Greg glanced around at the happy groups of people, who all had each other. Their merriment only fostered in him a desperate need to leave. Apologies murmured, he made his way out of the crowd toward the road. Head down he began to trudge home. See, the voice in his head sneered, no point in being out here.

Not paying attention, Greg walked into a tall man, who’d just exited his car.

“Cripes, sorry mate,” Greg started. “I didn’t see—Mycroft?” The tall man turned out to be the man of Greg’s dreams. His Chesterfield coat was open revealing a tuxedo, complete with white silk scarf, beneath.

“Gregory?” Mycroft smiled as recognition registered.

Greg’s heart fluttered in his chest. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn. “What brings you out? Here of all places.”

“On my way home from a function, but it seems everyone wishes to watch the display.” Mycroft gestured to the street, where traffic had slowed to a crawl. “I thought I’d might as well look for myself.” They watched as the sky flashed blue, green and white.

“Happy New Year!” Shouted an inebriated young woman, tossing confetti in the air as she passed by. It rained down on the two men decorating them with sparkles.

Greg smiled at the sight of a confetti covered Mycroft. Silver and gold bits glittered in Mycroft’s hair.

“Oh good heavens,” Mycroft muttered. He brushed at his coat. “Well, that’s enough of that.”

Greg was surprised when Mycroft reached out gently and brushed confetti off of Greg’s shoulders.

Greg seized the day. “Let me help. You’ve got a bit…” Greg lifted his hand and Mycroft, understanding the intent, tipped his head down. Greg carefully pulled the sparkling paper from Mycroft’s curl.

“Thank you Gregory,” Mycroft said seriously.

Greg flushed. “You’re welcome,” he murmured. They gazed at each other, and the longing in Greg’s soul swelled, lifting him to press his lips to Mycroft’s mouth.

There was only a split second of shock before Greg felt Mycroft return the kiss, soft and sweet. The taste of expensive scotch mingled with cigarette smoke was like ambrosia.

All too soon the kiss ended. “Happy New Year, Mycroft,” Greg rasped, his voice rough with desire and anxiety.

Mycroft looked stunned and amazed. “I rather think it is,” he murmured.

A spectacular burst of color and light exploded over their heads, causing them to look up at the sky. Greg felt a cool hand steal into his own. Their fingers tangled together as fireworks traveled the night sky.

In the years to come Greg would quite honestly report there were fireworks when he first kissed his husband. Mycroft would smile and cheerfully agree.


End file.
